Raito
by KivaEmber
Summary: AU. Yagami Raito appears to be the perfect gentleman. He leads a normal, successful life as the NPA's best detective, alongside with his partner and odd roommate, Ryuuzaki. But, under that facade, Raito has a secret hobby - and persona. Say hello to Kira!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Raito

**Authors: **KivaEmber and Tensai-chan

**Rating: **T+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note or Dexter

**Warnings: **Disturbing themes, gore, swearing, violence, abuse, dark, horror, etc

**Summary: **AU collab with Tensai-chan. Inspired by Dexter. Yagami Raito appears to be the perfect gentleman. He leads a normal, successful life as the NPA's best detective, alongside with his partner and odd roommate, Ryuuzaki Hideki. But, under that facade, Raito has a secret hobby - and persona. Say hello to Kira, accomplished serial killer.

**Word Count: **2'299

**A/N: **This was inspired by both the novel, Darkly Dreaming Dexter and the TV series of it, Dexter.

It's not wholly based on it; rather I'm just taking the idea of it and twisting it to my advantage. So prepare for blood, disturbing shit and the whole casket XD If you haven't read the book or watched the series of Dexter, then you are seriously missing out. It is deliciously dark.

And just so you know who wrote what, I write out the plot line and am basically 'Raito', and Tensai-chan writes out the gory scenes and is 'Kira'. So both of us wrote this chappie!

Enjoy!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_I went out to stalk a killer and came back with a new car. How did that happen?"_

_-- Dexter_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

_He was starting to get hungry._

_Worn sepia eyes stared back at the cloudy grey from the open mouthed head of his father, it was almost funny how the torn flesh bobbed on the still pool of thick water, tongue flopping out in that cartoonish way you see on those T.V. shows. Raito smiled at the comparison, the innocent action out of place on the blood spattered features and the dead dead eyes._

_Raito stroked the greasy hair of his little sister, remembering father's words before his head flew off and sprayed crimson water everywhere, to look after little sister no matter what because he was the big brother, big brother had a duty. His smile grew. He was being a good big brother, a good little son, a good person. See? He didn't even mind when the blood from the tear in his little sister's throat soaked his usually clean clothes. _

_His smile dipped slightly. Little sister wasn't wearing pants – those bad men took them off when he was unable to be a good big brother – and it wouldn't be fair if the big brother wore trousers and let his cold, coldcolddead, sister sit in the dirty crimson water lapping at their feet and get sick. He smiled again and began rocking slightly, humming a tune and looking at the clouded eyes of his father, to prove that he was being a good big brother and looking after little sister even though she was cold and dead and her eyes were simply staring, staring, staring…_

_He didn't dare look at mother._

_His stomach clenched sharply, and he remembered his earlier dilemma. He was hungry, and thirsty. There was nothing to drink – water was sick and crimson and thick – and nothing to eat – _fathermothersisterhumanstastejustlikepork_ – so he wondered how long until he was as cold as his family. He hummed louder to block out his busy thoughts, digging his dirty nails into his little sister's scalp. What to do…? What to do…?_

_A creak of metal. Sepia eyes snapped sideways, smile fixed in place as his humming stopped. Someone was here? Oh joy, oh joy, what a wonderful thing! He laughed to himself, feeling the burn of father's cold gaze sear his cheek, accusing because even though he was a good brother, little sister was not warm, but cold._

"_What the fuck…?"_

_Visitor, manners. When you meet a visitor remember your manners even if they are a stranger danger and you're clutching at your cold little sister with your father staring accusingly at you with clouded dead eyes. Remember your manners._

_He smiled angelically at the shocked policeman. _

"_My name's Yagami Raito and I am a good big brother."_

**X.x.X**

**PROLOGUE**

**KIRA**

**X.x.X**

He was Raito.

He was respected and admired throughout the NPA; his intelligence only matched by his friendly rival, flatmate and mysterious co-worker, Ryuuzaki, and was well known to be a charmer and social butterfly. For some reason, the females always go for the beautiful men who had become orphans at a young age, cooing over how lonely they must've felt in the orphanages and discussed how sensitive he was.

Raito didn't see how it made him sensitive, he just followed The Code and responded in the socially acceptable way that would not draw unwanted, negative attention.

Besides, he was never lonely in the Orphanage; he had Ryuuzaki to thank for that.

But, the public's perception of him was wrong. He was not kind, noble, virtuous, or pure of heart and was not an angel incarnate. He did not value the lives of every living human being. He did not care about other people's feelings or their inferior thoughts. He didn't care about anything, really. He was not a very nice person.

A very nice person wouldn't do what he did after hours, occasionally, at least once every three months.

Like now.

His jacket was unbuttoned, tie loosened almost casually as he strolled lazily around his cling filmed swathed table and the animal strapped down on it, humming an annoying ditty that popped up on the advertisement for some kind of animal cracker. He didn't like it, but Ryuuzaki had been humming it almost constantly that day in the office when looking over the evidence for the Tattoo Rapist and it was now lodged firmly in his brain.

So he hummed it.

A groan from the animal made him pause, his Nice Guy smile angling sharply into a sharp smirk that stretched maniacally across his handsome face. He spun on his heel, snapping latex gloves on and hovered over the semi conscious animal, prodding their forehead impatiently.

After all, there were only so many hours in the night before Ryuuzaki got suspicious.

Paranoid, that man was.

"Whuh…?" Dark brown eyes cracked open, dull and stupid with drugs (the man was too big to do his usual Action Movie, garrotte with a piano wire, gig. Some good ol' benziophindine did the trick perfectly), and darted about nervously, fixing themselves on the languid smile on his captor's face. "W-Who are you? Where am I?"

Perfect. Raito straightened up, a friendly smile replacing his sick smirk. "You don't recognize this place?" He queried, motioning to his cling filmed surroundings with a latex gloved hand, only a collection of photographs of beautiful redheads spared from the suffocating plastic. "Or these people? For shame." He lounged against what seemed to be a kitchen counter, picking up one of the pictures and appraised the beauty. "I do believe you took them here…your holiday flat that you retreated to when the stressful life at home got too much, and…raped them before disposing of them." He lowered the picture.

The man strapped to the table began struggling, pulling at the cling film and duct tape holding down his bulky frame. "What the hell are you talking about!? I didn't do that! I don't know anything!"

"You did it in a curious way too." Raito continued, reaching behind the photo collection and drew out a small metallic box, slipping out a razor sharp scalpel and surveyed it under the weak light from the dingy lamp above. It glinted maliciously. "After raping them, you shaved their hair and crammed it down their throats, probably trying to hide the fact that you used some form of fabric to gag them, or maybe the hair was the gag itself, and carved degrading insults upon their skin. You never left any evidence too, I hate it when rapists use condoms…well, aside from this redhead." He picked up a photo of a girl who looked barely eighteen. "You got a little too excited and unsuccessfully cleaned up after yourself."

The man stayed quiet, brown eyes fixated on the obviously mentally unstable man wielding a scalpel.

"My sister was a redhead, you know." Raito mused nostalgically. "Before she died." He slipped off the kitchen counter, metallic box in one hand as he bent over slightly, slicing open the skin of the man's cheek with the scalpel. He ignored the shout of pain, placing the metallic box on the counter and drew out two pieces of glass, holding one out under the rivulet of blood trailing down the man's cheek and collecting a drop of blood. "Ah, there we go. Just as planned." He snapped the glass together, smiling in satisfaction at the blood. "Another to add to my collection."

"Who are you?" The man shouted, fear and anger twisting his voice. "Some sick freak? I told you, I'm innocent of those crimes! I didn't do it!"

"I'm Yagami Raito." The young man replied, placing the slide into his metallic box and walked back to the kitchen counter, placing both the box and the sullied scalpel on the cling filmed surface. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me…but then again it was Matsuda who interrogated you, unsuccessfully I may add. I just saw you swaggering out of the police station." Sepia eyes stared at a particular photo, the young officer frowning to himself as his mind murmured how Sayu would look so much like her if she lived.

If.

"I cleanse this world of people like you." Raito whispered. "The people who prey on the weak and rot this world from the inside out. The people who deserve judgment. That's what The Code demands, anyway." He sighed and reached for another tool on the kitchen counter, testing the sharpness along the gloved pad of his thumb. "But I've talked too much, sorry, time to hurry on."

"This, this is a joke, right?" The man struggled harder against his bonds, panic glazing his dark, stupid eyes. "The police are getting desperate, so they're asking for a scapegoat, right? Trying to scare me into confessing just to live, right? Right!?"

"I'm not looking for a confession." Raito disagreed softly, turning back to his prey and smiling kindly at the bound man, a sharp glint in his sepia (_crimson_) eyes as he twirled the machete in his hands. "I know you did it, and I am passing judgment on you." He walked forwards, slowly, smile widening at the growing fear in those eyes. "God probably exists, maybe, so if he is merciful, he'll probably save your soul when you die. Maybe." His smile twisted into a sick grin, a flash of perfect white teeth as he loomed over the bound man. "I won't. For I'm _Kira_."

The blade was twirled once more before impaling the other man's chest.

Kira was pleased. The sight of the crimson blood pouring from the man's chest appeased the need he felt nicely. Raito was gone for a bit. Kira was not sure where he had gone, and did not care enough to find out.

He pulled out the wonderfully dripping blade from the man's torso.

A sick grin stretched across his face as he watched the _scum _cough up quantities of precious red liquid. He shivered slightly in pleasure.

There was something about blood that he had always loved. He wasn't sure if it was the colour (_a red that matched the ripest tomato and the juiciest apple_), or if it was the smell – a sharp coppery scent that cut across the senses in a wonderfully cleansing way.

But maybe…it was the _taste_.

Kira decided to cut the man up a little before he tied up the body, ready for dumping. First he carved a few cuts on the man's chest, joining the hole that was still sluggishly oozing scarlet fluid. Who the man was, or what he had done mattered little to Kira. That was Raito's concern. Nothing mattered to Kira apart from the feel of the kill. For that was the only time either he, or Raito, felt anything. They were the same. Both dead inside. A perfect façade and an unfeeling heart.

When Kira was sure most of the man's blood had drained onto the cling film covered floor (_Justlikesqueezinganorange_), he started to amputate the limbs from the body.

He used a surgical saw for this. It was a clean and precise way of making a cut. Kira couldn't stand disorganization. It made the world such a _messy _place.

If Kira had his way all those who lived in mess deserved a painful death.

He smiled as the leg came off. The bone was wonderfully central in the fat and muscle of the limb. It was wonderful the way everything had it's own place in the body. There was very little blood in the leg by that time, and so the beauty was unspoiled. He loved the fact that he was seeing something never meant to be seen by another human being. He was seeing the inside of a person in a way most could never even imagine.

The separate limbs were wrapped in bin bags, ready for disposal.

Kira was satisfied with the kill.

X.x.X

He was Raito.

He was also Kira.

It usually depended on his mood.

"Raito-kun is back late, I see." Ryuuzaki drawled, munching on a cookie as his wide eyes stared intently at the television screen. But Raito knew they were glancing at him suspiciously from his peripheral vision. Paranoid man. "I was starting to worry."

"No you weren't." Raito retaliated jokingly, hanging up his jacket in the closet and stretching his arms up high, smiling amiably at his friend crouched peculiarly on the seat. "You were starting to get suspicious, Ryuu." He sat down on the couch beside his friend, co-worker and rival, wrinkling his nose at the mass of confectionary and baked goods swallowing the coffee table whole. "Jesus Christ, Ryuu! Have you ever heard of heart attacks and clogged arteries?"

"Fast metabolism." Was Ryuuzaki's counter.

Raito rolled his eyes, a soft caramel colour, and linked his fingers together behind his head, satisfied smile curled round his lips. "Excuse." He murmured, feeling content and completely at peace. It had been a fulfilling night. "Say, are they actually going to arrest that guy for being the Tattoo Rapist?"

"Tomorrow, they said. After the paperwork." Ryuuzaki grumbled, obviously displeased at this delay in Justice.

Raito's smile twitched, threatening to turn into a grin.

He was Raito.

He was also Kira.

It all depended on his mood, really.

But at home he was always Raito, or Raito-kun. Kira had no place there in that two bedroom apartment filled to the brim with enough sweets to feed an army of children and miniature cameras embedded in every nook and cranny. But sometimes, he was both Raito and Kira there.

"I wouldn't want to be him tomorrow then." Raito finally said as Ryuuzaki attacked a bag of animal crackers, the one with the annoying ditty in their adverts.

"No, you wouldn't." Ryuuzaki agreed through a mouthful of animal crackers, wide obsidian eyes surveying his only friend with an unreadable gaze.

Kira was such a good actor.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Eh. An idea me and Tensai-chan had if Raito didn't pick up the Death Note, or in an alternative universe, as we thought Raito matched Dexter to a T.

Tell us what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Raito

**Authors: **KivaEmber and Tensai-chan

**Rating: **T+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note or Dexter

**Warnings: **Disturbing themes, gore, swearing, violence, abuse, dark, horror, etc

**Summary: **AU collab with Tensai-chan. Inspired by Dexter. Yagami Raito appears to be the perfect gentleman. He leads a normal, successful life as the NPA's best detective, alongside with his partner and odd roommate, Ryuuzaki Hideki. But, under that facade, Raito has a secret hobby - and persona. Say hello to Kira, accomplished serial killer.

**Word Count: **1'923

**A/N: **After a little break…

Now then, I need to say this properly now, because my beta, Na, pointed it out. This doesn't follow the Dexter storyline, this has its own plot though it has Dexter elements in it, such as the fashion Raito kills his victims and the fact that he lives with someone and has an occupation in the police – though this is also canon!Death Note as he was shackled to L, therefore 'living' with him and had ties to the police through his father, and later on, an occupation there.

This was _inspired_ by Dexter. This is not a crossover with Dexter. Even though it is dangerously close to that :S

Oh well…

And I couldn't resist throwing some LxRaitoxL hints in there since I'm a diehard yaoi fangirl, though there aren't any definite pairings, this is mostly surrounding Raito and his psychoticness embodied through the persona Kira after all.

Enough blabbing, enjoy the next instalment of Raito!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_The road I walk is paved in gold,  
To glorify my platinum soul.  
I am the closest thing to God,  
So worship me and never stop._

_The selfish blood runs through my veins,  
I gave up everything for fame.  
I am the life that you adore,  
I feed the rich and fuck the poor._

_I got, you want,  
It's just, don't stop.  
I got, you want,  
It's just, don't stop._

_This is entertainment,  
Lives are entertainment  
You are down on your knees  
Begging me for more."_

_-- Don't Stop, Innerpartysystem_

_(Doesn't this fit Raito so much?)_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**CHAPTER 1**

"_I think there's something wrong with him…"_

"_Severe trauma…"_

"_He makes me uneasy…"_

"_Too intelligent…"_

"_Frightening understanding of his surroundings…"_

"_Abnormal…"_

"_Sharp…"_

"_Certified…"_

"_Sociopath…"_

Raito woke up.

Sepia eyes slid to the side from the bland ceiling to his alarm clock, the smouldering red glow proudly displaying the digits: '_04:27_'. He remained motionless, mulling over the faint whispers of his…well, not dream, he never dreams, but, echos of past words from those doctors and psychiatrists and helpers from the Orphanage. He wondered when he went to bed actually, remembering that he was glancing over the files for his latest project before he slipped into the melancholy of the past.

Possibly Kira…

He did like breaking the bendable rules occasionally.

Movement from the foot of his bed drew him from his thoughts, meeting wide obsidian eyes with his sepia ones through the dim darkness. He wasn't surprised, after all, this was a common occurrence, and he simply stared back, eyes half lidded and mind on standby. "Ryuu." He muttered.

"Raito-kun."

Raito sat up, the quilt sliding down his shirtless chest and pooling in his lap, leaning back on his palms. "Still up?"

"Yes." Ryuuzaki shifted, possibly nibbling on his thumb. "I am still suspicious of you, Raito-kun."

Obviously. "I'd be worried if you weren't." Raito laughed, closing his sepia eyes as he felt Kira lurk under his façade, sure that Ryuuzaki would be able to see him in caramel irises with that penetrating stare of his. "You've been suspicious of me from day one, since we met in the Orphanage." His smile curved upwards into a smirk. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" He offered.

Like he did every night.

"Perhaps another time, Raito-kun." L replied mildly, obsidian eyes not giving away anything.

The answer was the same every night too.

"Shame." Raito sighed, falling back against his bed and rolling over, ignoring the itch between his shoulder blades from being watched by too wide obsidian eyes. It truly was a shame, really. He and Kira would give anything to wield some semblance of control over Ryuuzaki for once. "Goodnight, Ryuu." He purred, his and Kira's voices mingling.

"Goodnight, Raito-kun."

Maybe next time.

**X.x.X**

When people saw Raito, they saw a mild mannered detective, one who was polite to everyone he met and devoted to his job. He was incorruptible, never taking bribes, always standing up for true justice, just like his father, the other officers in the NPA whispered, remembering the bear like Chief of Police with fond remembrance. They said that Yagami Soichirou would be proud of his son, proud of how strong he was and how he survived that traumatizing ordeal, and didn't 'turn bad'.

Personally, Raito didn't think that his dearly departed father would be proud of him and Kira's growing collection of playmates festering under the sea. Neither would Sebastian, now that he thought about it.

Ah, Disney, Ryuuzaki had an odd obsession with that recently and Raito couldn't help but make references. The eccentric insomniac had even commented on it.

"Raito-kun keeps humming 'Under the Sea'." Ryuuzaki had stated that early morning when they carpooled, twirling a chocolate mint stick between pale pianist fingers. "Dare I ask why?"

"I keep reminding myself of Sebastian from The Little Mermaid, that's all." Raito had replied.

"Yagami-kun!" Sepia eyes rose from the sprawled mess of reports on his desk, seeing Matsuda weave past other officers to his little cubby stashed in the corner of the police building beside Ryuuzaki's. Tiny little thing it was, and Aizawa had asked why he didn't ask for a bigger one, it wasn't like he'd be denied after all, being one of the best detectives to grace NPA's forces, and had been dubious at the answer that Raito liked it. It was personal, his own little sanctuary, a home away from home so to speak. "Yagami-kun! Good morning!"

Raito gave his best polite smile. Matsuda was like an over excitable puppy, amusing and cute for the first few minutes, but can quickly become annoying with over exposure to his cheerful mood and inane comments. "Good morning, Matsuda." Sepia eyes watched passively as the older man squeezed himself into the small cubby and bounded over to the seat opposite of Raito. "How are you today?"

"I'm great!" Matsuda leaned forwards, as if imparting some big secret. "I've been put on a pretty big case! You know that mysterious killer who kidnaps students for a week, before they turn up chopped up in a sports bag at the locations where they went to school? I've been submitted to the seventy two hour briefing today!"

Raito's smile gained a hint of genuine amusement. "That's great, Matsuda. I'm really happy for you, seems like that big break you've been looking forward to." He discreetly checked his watch. "Isn't that briefing supposed to be starting soon?"

"Oh!" Matsuda leapt out of his seat, almost tripping over his feet as he stumbled out of the cubby. "Aren't you coming, Yagami-kun?"

Raito shook his head, motioning to the papers on his desk. "I've been assigned to a different case, Matsuda. Enjoy your briefing."

Matsuda smiled happily and waved. "Thank you, Yagami-kun! Good luck on your case!" And then the over excitable puppy was gone, and soon replaced with another dark haired, though more intelligent, older man. Raito's aftershave must have a luring affect on them.

Ryuuzaki slouched in, white stick of a red lollipop between soft lips. "Raito-kun." The older man greeted blandly, perching himself on the seat Matsuda was in previously, knees pressed against his chest. "Have you seen my Toblerone bar?" He inquired, picking up a sheet of paper and scanned the contents lazily.

Raito scoffed, reclining in his chair. "Why would I know where your Toblerone bar is? Mello probably took it. He's the chocoloholic here." He snatched the paper from the other detective's fingers playfully, sepia eyes trained closely on the pouting form of his rival. "So what's up? I'm sure you didn't invade my sanctuary just to discuss missing pieces of chocolate."

Ryuuzaki wagged a finger solemnly at Raito, face contorted in a series expression. "Missing chocolate is very important, Raito-kun." Then the eccentric man promptly stuck that finger into his mouth, wide eyes blinking owlishly at the amused detective. "But you are right. I heard that Raito-kun wasn't put on the Sports Bag Case?"

"Yeah." Raito tilted his head at the mess of papers, wondering if he should search for the serial killer anyway to play with. Kira was getting rather impatient at having no playmates for two months. "Police politics I think, Mello wants to have the credit for himself ever since Near usurped him on the Butcher Case. Wouldn't help him if another genius detective was on the case."

"That is why Matsuda has joined." Ryuuzaki hummed, wriggling his toes and curling them over the edge of his seat. "Mello has placed easily manipulated officers on the case."

"Not surprising." Raito shuffled the papers on his desk in some order, sepia eyes meeting obsidian evenly. "What about you? If you're here then it's obvious that you're not part of it either." Raito pushed the stack of papers to the side, leaning forwards and resting his weight on his elbows. "Unless…you are joining me on the case of the hearts attacks that have affected those in the modelling agency."

"Heart attacks." Ryuuzaki nodded. "I have the coroner report for Raito-kun, if he wants it."

Raito almost cringed when Ryuuzaki pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper from his jeans' pocket, a smudge of melted chocolate smeared across the wrinkled white paper. "In your pocket, Ryuu?" He smiled, tightly, as the dark presence of Kira hissed angrily.

"Mm." Ryuuzaki hummed, smoothing out the report. "Heart attacks were caused by Potassium Chloride poisoning."

"Potassium Chloride poisoning? That's used in the lethal injection at an execution." Raito frowned thoughtfully. "It's hard to figure out if the heart attack was natural or from Potassium Chloride poisoning, so it's a smart way to kill someone without wanting suspicion…was there an excess of potassium in the blood that pointed to this?"

"A little." Ryuuzaki stuffed the report back into his pocket. "But the fact that the ten dead were of varying ages and level of health was also a clue towards murder rather than natural deaths."

"So," Raito smiled, drumming his fingers on his desk. "We need to find someone with ties to the modelling agency, who bought Potassium Chloride recently…and one needs to inject at least 100mEq into somebody to kill them…so someone who has bought 1000mEq will most likely be our culprit."

"Yes." Ryuuzaki sucked on his lollipop, wide eyes narrowing slightly. "But I have run a background check on those who have survived thus far in the modelling agency, and no one has bought any Potassium Chloride recently, nor has been prescribed any potassium from the hospital."

"Isn't it wonderful when they make it harder?" Raito laughed.

"Hm." Ryuuzaki grunted noncommittally. "Therefore, we must look at those who benefit the most from the ten dead victims and go from there." Obsidian eyes blinked at Raito pointedly.

"Miss Amane Misa." Raito drawled, propping his cheek on his palm. "Won't that be fun, questioning the popular teen model slash actress?"

"Mm." Ryuuzaki crunched on his lollipop, delicately retracting the white stick from his mouth and tossing it at the wastepaper bin. It bounced on the rim and slipped into the bin. Accurate as always. "Raito-kun will be questioning, he is better at faking interest in people."

"How rude, Ryuu!" Raito admonished. "I don't fake interest in people! I'm just more sociable than you."

"Raito-kun fakes." Ryuuzaki intoned flatly. "He cares for no one but himself as he _is_ a certified sociopath. Raito-kun is selfish, manipulative and does questionable things at night once every month." He pulled out a snack sized Aero bar from his jeans' pocket and meticulously unpeeled the wrapper. "Raito-kun is a faker."

Raito shook his head in bemusement. "Nothing I'll say will change your mind, Ryuu." He watched as the Aero was carefully nibbled on, mind turning over the evidence acquired so far against Amane-san and if she would be Kira's next playmate. If so, she would be Kira's first female one. He could feel the dark presence purr in anticipation. "So, when should we go visit Amane-san?"

Ryuuzaki finished off his Aero bar, licking off the remnants of chocolate smears on his fingers. "I think we should observe for now, see if anymore heart attacks linked with Amane-san occur. While we wait, we shall see if there are _any_ purchases in Potassium Chloride, even in the Black Market."

"Wait for someone to die to further our investigation?" Raito quipped, quirking a brow. "Some people would protest against that, Ryuu." He teased gently, sepia eyes glinting.

"Raito-kun is not 'some people'." Ryuuzaki pointed out, slipping his feet from the edge of his seat flat against the floor. "I will start looking at the Black Market, Raito-kun. Goodbye." Then the older, eccentric man slouched out of Raito's small sanctuary, possibly in search for his missing Toblerone bar.

"Hmm…" Raito eyed the entrance of his cubby lazily, lips twitching into a saccharine smile. "Amane-san." He flicked the top paper from his stack, revealing a mug shot of the model paper clipped to a clean police record and medical report. He took in the sleek blonde hair, the perfect skin and heavy black eyeliner around wide sparkling eyes. A model with a preference to a Gothic Lolita look and a love for Potassium Chloride? Delightful. "This should be interesting…"

Amane-san kept smiling a photoshop smile.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Seemed like a nice place to stop, not any gore in this, or violence, but this is just showing which direction the story is going.

Does the Death Note exist or is it really Potassium Chloride poisoning? Is Rem here? Or even Ryuuku? Is Misa responsible for these murders? Will Kira get his new playmate? Who knows? :D

I actually did research on Potassium Chloride, which _is_ used in hospitals for those suffering from lack of potassium in their body, they're usually given it orally since that's the safest route, and it is also used in the lethal injection as it affects the nerves, once it gets to the heart it commands the muscle to stop beating. Death is usually within minutes. Very quick, though painful. Just for those curious but didn't want to wikipedia it.


End file.
